


Welcome Back

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, It's just kind of fluffy, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Welcome Back

Rain pattered down on your umbrella as you rushed to the large, metal set building. You knew not to expect anything else from Vancouver in mid-February. But, you hoped that the rain would have waited until you got there. Of course, it decided to downpour the moment you stepped out of your car. Just your luck.  
You reached for the door and ducked inside. Your fingers detangled your damp hair as you shook out your umbrella. It was a good thing that you would soon be heading to the hair and make-up area. Hopefully they would be able to comb through the wet heap. It was sure a change from L.A.  
“Ah, Y/N! There you are!” one of the crew members shouted. You couldn’t remember her name for the life of you, but you recognized her from your final audition.  
“Hey, where do you need me?” you inquired, your voice shooting up an octave. That was your nervous voice. But why the hell were you nervous? You had worked on this set before. Sure, it had been in Season 3, and was only for four scenes, but you knew a bit about how the whole thing worked. Especially, after three seasons on another popular show, and a small movie part. You were practically an expert on set life.  
“They’ll need you in the make-up chair in thirty. There’s a bunch of food over there,” she pointed behind her to a group of large tables, some littered with food, others with equipment. “Help yourself. It’s going to be a long day.” You nodded in thanks and rushed towards the small buffet. That was your favorite thing about being on a set. There was no way you were going to starve.  
The simple array of snacks made your stomach rumble. There were croissants, bagels, several shmears, and a bowl of fruit salad. And, the most important item stood proudly at the end of the table, a large vat of coffee. The crew member was right, it was going to be a long day. So, you needed to stock up on sustenance now, or pay for it later.  
“Y/N?” you heard a low, gravelly voice ask from behind you. You turned to find Jensen approaching you, grasping a half-empty plate of food. “Oh my gosh, how are you?” He threw an arm around you, pulling you into a friendly half-hug.  
“I’m great, Jay. It’s been a while.” God, he really hadn’t aged a day.  
He nodded. “Yeah, like a freaking decade. Are you here for a role?”  
“Yeah. Looks like you have to deal with me for five whole episodes.” You smirked. “I promise, I’m not going to be a demon-possessed bitch this time.”  
“You weren’t a bitch,” another lighter voice muttered from your right. You turned to see a face you never thought you’d see again, at least not until you landed the role last week.  
“Hi, Jared,” you smiled up at the handsome man, your stomach instantly flipping. His eyes were like shiny caramel apples staring down at you. “Long time, no see.” It had been a long time. Sure, the two of you kept in touch for a few months after your debut on the show, meeting for the occasional dinner or coffee date. But, just when you thought something would come of it, you were whisked off to Los Angeles for another part, and lost touch.  
“Yeah, but you’re back. Welcome back to the family.” His voice was soft, almost shy, which was super out of character of him. Did he still remember what happened between the two of you all those years ago? That last outing? That kiss?  
“Thanks. I’m super excited to be back on the show that got my entire career started.” It was true. After your twenty-two minutes of air time on the show, a casting agent called you and kick-started your rise to fame.  
Jensen smiled. “Well, I have to head to make-up. I’ll see you in a little bit, Y/N.” He waved, then turned towards the tent in the far corner of the huge building. You turned back to Jared, forcing a nervous smile.  
“So, where has life taken you since I last saw you? Wife? Kids?” You chomped down on a bagel and stared up at him. You had always been attracted to Jared, even before you worked on the show. But, ten years had done a lot to the man. Honestly, it had done him wonders.He aged twice as well as you had ever dreamed to yourself. You were certainly digging his hair, and that smile still made your whole body buzz.  
“No, no family yet. I’ve dated here and there, but nothing big. But, I’ll get there. I have a dog.” You laughed, remembering how much he loved animals.  
“A dog, huh? That’s awesome. I remember you wanted a dog when I was last here.”  
Jared nodded. “Yeah. About 6 months after we lost touch, I adopted one from the shelter. According to his papers, he’s almost twelve now.”Lost touch. Hearing it out loud made it hurt a little more than you expected.  
“Cute! I hope I get the chance to meet him.” You took a sip of some much needed coffee. “I never really had the time for a dog, but I’ve always wanted one.”  
“I remember,” he muttered, making you smile. “So, how long do we have the pleasure of your company?”  
“5 episodes, however long that takes. At least, that’s what I’m contracted for. Who knows what will happen after that.” And that was a very serious thought. A part of you hoped that it would be more, but you needed to remain realistic.  
“Then you go back to L.A.?” His voice lowered. He also sounded disappointed by the idea.  
You shook your head. “Nope. I’m staying in Vancouver for a while. They killed off my character at my former gig, spoiler alert. So, I didn’t have a reason to stay down there. At least, not when I heard about another role here.” Your eyes caught his again. A few small locks of hair fell in front of his eyes.  
“Giving up sunny So Cal for the rain? I’d say you were crazy, but honestly, it’s really good to have you back.” You glanced down at his watch. “What time do they have you here until today?”  
You chuckled. “I was promised I’d be off at five, so like, seven? You know more than I do how on time filming always is.” You rolled your eyes, earning a laugh from Jared.  
“Oh yeah. Always right on schedule. Well, I only have a few short scenes to do. Do you want to grab dinner after this and catch up?” His gaze pierced through you, making your heart race. “It’s been far too long.”  
You just nodded, unable to believe that you were standing in front of this man again. “Sounds great.”  
“Awesome! I’ll hang around at my trailer, and head towards the set around five. I’ll show you around. Vancouver has changed a lot in ten years.”  
“I can’t wait.” You smiled, then he waved goodbye, before heading in the same direction Jensen had earlier. Holy crap. This was actually happening, again. But, you weren’t nearly as anxious as you thought, considering you didn’t actually think this would happen at all. Maybe the two of you would go back to that small restaurant on the water and have drinks by the window until midnight. And, maybe the rain would let up, and you would walk and talk about where your lives had ended up. And maybe, just maybe, he would walk you back to your car, and give you another long kiss goodnight.


End file.
